kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening: Tornado of Souls
is the thirteenth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the concluding part of the World of Agito arc. Synopsis to be added Plot After Yusuke saves Tsukasa from Delta's attack, Gills is about to fight when he's overcome with pain as the Unknown shows up to kill him. As Shouichi escapes, Toko recognizes him via G3-X's camera. While Tsukasa insists on protecting an annoyed Shouichi, Yusuke reports the defeat of the Gurongi and the emergence of the Unknown. He finds Toko saddened, but has little time to help her as Kaito takes the G4 chip stored within locker belongs to Shouichi. Yusuke demands the chip back, but during the struggle, Toko blasts the chip to bits and a disappointed Kaito leaves. The next day, as Tsukasa continues to keep Shouichi safe from the Unknowns' attack, Yusuke learns that Shouichi was the original user of the G3 suit when he receives the letter for Shouichi from Toko. As Gills fights the Buffalo Lord Taurus Ballista, Yusuke arrives in the G3-X suit to make Shouichi realize that Toko knew the truth and it was the reason for creating the G3-X suit. Diend arrives to selfishly aid them with Blade's power until Ballista arrives. But Tsukasa shows up to state the Buffalo Lord's idealogical flaws as Shouichi awakens as Agito. As Diend takes his leave noting Agito is beyond G4, Decade, Agito, and G3-X battle Ballista and Formica Regia before the latter is destroyed by Agito. After turning Agito into the Agito Tornador, Decade and G3-X ride on the hoverboard to finish the Lord off. Soon after, Yusuke gives Toko his thanks as he says goodbye to her, and Shouichi returns to resume his place by Toko's side as Agito. As Kiva-la is happy to see Yusuke returning to the Studio, the gang ends up in another world: the World of Den-O. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: * Kamen Rider Diend: * Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Execeed Gills, Kamen Rider G3: * Kamen Rider Drake: *Taurus Ballista: Rider Cards *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade: ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador ***Final Attack Ride: Agito **'Forms:' ***Decade **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend, Blade ***Attack Ride: ***Final Form Ride: Blade Blade ***Final Attack Ride: Blade 3 Gun Riders DCDEP13.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Delta & Drake Summoned Blade EP13.png|Diend Kamen Ride: Blade DED FFR Blade EP13.png|Diend Final Form Ride: Blade Blade FFR Agito Tornador EP13.png|Decade Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Samurai Sentai Shinkenger episode 10, The Great Sky Combination. *'Viewership': 8.9% *Decade regains Agito's power. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 3 features episodes 10-13: Faiz High School's Phantom Thief, 555 Faces, 1 Treasure, Reunion: Project Agito and Awakening: Tornado of Souls. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢覚醒　魂のトルネード｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢覚醒　魂のトルネード｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers